Paranoia
by iluvEdo
Summary: AU Dark NaruSasu "I'm not paranoid. I know he's there watching me. It's more than just a feeling, it's a fact." YAOI
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a short story that I decided to post. It's pre-written so all I have to do is post! But that's only if you review so review! Push that button like your life depends on it.

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rating: M…yep, my mind is dirty.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto**.

* * *

**P**a**R**a**N**o**I**a

"_Perfect paranoia is perfect awareness."_

_

* * *

  
_

Have you ever got the feeling someone was watching you? That the person who was watching you somehow knew everything about you? And that when you would turn around, nobody would be there? Well, that's how I felt as I stood in the empty hallway of the English building, clutching my notebook tightly. I could feel my fingers going numb but I wouldn't move. I swore I heard someone behind me. No one can mistake the sound of boots but when I turned around no one was there. The lights just seemed to flash down on me as I darted my dark eyes around the hall. I don't know why I felt like this but I'm not paranoid because this has been happening for over a month. I would always leave the English building late at night because I'm the university's newspaper head and editor. I like to work on my photographs when I have spare time so I stay after hours and every night, when I start to leave I hear someone. I'm not saying that I am scared, it's just I'm not the strongest person out there and if the person was really big, they could have a blast. _Like seriously_, I was once run over by the football team when I left to go home. I'm not kidding but this guy saved me before I was seriously injured. He was odd too; like he stared at me for the longest time as if he wanted me to realize him. Then he laughed. It was warm laugh that left this fuzzy feeling in the air and then suddenly he stopped. It was like he went through a complete personality change and he looked at me again. I didn't notice before but his eyes were a deep crystalline blue. I stared at him; you rarely see blue eye blonds' in Japan. He let out sigh suddenly breaking the silence and mumbled something incoherently. I personally thought he was a little crazy since I had to get his attention.

**(Flashback)**

"Hey, are you okay?" I said. His blue eyes looked at me curiously before nodding his head. "Oh well, thanks for earlier…" I looked at his jacket. His name was sewed on it with a soccer ball in the corner. "Naruto."

He seemed to brighten when I said his name. It was strange; I never seen someone so happy to hear their name. He reached a tan hand up and pushed back his blond locks as I continued to stare, not use to having a full conversation. _It was awkward._ Then suddenly he shifted.

"You remember me Sasuke?" He asked with hope. I dropped my notebook when he said that. I didn't remember telling him my name. I'm not popular so it's not like the whole school knows who I am. He bent down, picking up my notebook. My photographs laid all over the floor but I didn't care; I was in another world.

"Photography. You were always great at taking pictures. I'm glad you decided to take it up in college. I was thinking about majoring in it too but I changed my mind." He smiled as he picked up the pictures. I bent down and quickly grabbed my notebook and pictures from him. This guy talked like he knew me and it was freaking me out. Like how did he know I was good at taking pictures? I wanted to know so I asked him. I for one do not bite my tongue.

"How did you know I was good at pictures?" The guy, Naruto, stood up and slid his hands into his coat pockets. I looked at him expectantly and he smiled in answer. I was about to ask him again.

"Naruto…" He stopped me.

"You remember me Sasuke?" He asked again with a grin. I let out a sigh.

"How can I remember you if I don't even know who you are? I honestly never met you before. Maybe you have me confused with someone else." Naruto's grin dropped and he looked like he had been slapped. It was strange; I never saw someone act this way before.

"You do remember me…you called me by my name." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I pointed to his jacket.

"I saw your name on your jacket." His blue eyes looked down at his jacket as realization took over. He seemed to be very upset over the fact and before I knew it he slammed his fist against the wall. It was so close to my head, I swear my heart was about to give out. I slide down against the wall to catch my breath; he could have killed me. This guy was crazy and here I am, just sitting in front of him, close to having an asthma attack. I was in too much shock to grab my inhaler so I tried to inhale as much air as possible.

"Shit!" I heard Naruto above me. "I'm sorry Sasuke." The blond bent down beside me and dug through my backpack. He pulled out my inhaler from my black case and held it by my mouth. I immediately grabbed my inhaler and tried to get breathing back to normal. Blue eyes watched me with concern and something else I couldn't determine. He seemed really worried as if I was the closest thing he had.

"Sasuke…are you okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that." I coughed and tried to stand up. Who the hell is this guy? How does he know my name or that I take pictures, and especially where my damn inhaler is?! I never used that thing on campus before.

"Get away from me!" I rasped out as loud as I can. "I don't know who you are but stay away." He looked at me with something close to pain and shock before moving closer.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! Please don't be like this…." I quickly grabbed my bag and took off down the hall. "Sasuke!" He called and started to run after me. I picked up the pace and rushed down four flights of stairs. I heard him closely behind me as my panic started to rise. My panic was so strong that I could hardly see straight but I continued running.

"Sasuke! Wait! Don't run!" I didn't listen and I continued running out of the building until I was halfway across the field. I didn't see Naruto but I kept running until I reached the student parking lot. I hopped in my car so fast that I didn't recall when I got in and I immediately started the car up. I was about to back up but a tan hand smacked on my window. It was Naruto. I was so happy my car was in reverse or I would have driven into a tree. I continued to back up, not caring if I ran over him the process and sped down the road. I could see him in my rear-view mirror. He was calling my name loudly. I slammed on the gas pedal like my life depended on it. I was going over a friend's house tonight; something didn't feel right about going home.

**(End of flashback)**

He was a nutcase. I heard of those kinds of people and strangely after that incident, I haven't seen him since. Maybe he got thrown in jail or something. I hope so. I take a breather and continue down the hall. I didn't see anyone as I walked down the stairs but I heard the door open a few floors above me. Nobody seemed to walk down the steps so I continued till I was out the building. Once I was outside, I looked up into the side window and caught a glimpse of a shadow. It was strange but no need to get worked up. It was probably just the janitor.

Yeah…the janitor.

I kept telling that to myself as I reached my car. Then I heard the doors to the English building open. I turned around to see nobody there.

Maybe I'm just really tired I reasoned. People hear things when they are tired; it's natural. Because I know one thing for sure…

I am not _paranoid._

_

* * *

  
_

_Just so you know this is not a time travel or some kind of reincarnation story. It's more like someone is seriously mentally disturbed O-o_

**Alright, you know what to do :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter, enjoy!

**Pairing: NaruSasu **

**Warnings: OOCness and language for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction, that's it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**P**a**R**a**N**o**I**a

"_Perfect paranoia is perfect awareness."_

_

* * *

_I arrive to my apartment about twenty minutes later. I honestly like that I live close to the campus but it does have its downfalls with crazy stalkers. I mean, I've had my fair share of guys and girls confessing their undying love for me but nothing like this. I swear that guy named Naruto believed he had some kind of connection with me but he's gone so I have nothing to worry about. _Right?_

I dump my book bag on the kitchen table and grab a soda from the refrigerator; my place isn't anything fancy if you are wondering. I have a basic kitchen but my parents got me a steel refrigerator and stove. The living room has a black leather sofa with an oval oak table and a built-in black screen TV. My room is black; my bed, my curtains, and even the rugs too. Finally, there is the bathroom but its standard. Nothing fancy. My brother, on the other hand, is another story. Everything in his place is so expensive. Did you know he makes me, his own flesh and blood, sit on plastic. Yep, plastic. I know…he's an asshole.

But anyway, tonight I'm planning on putting my collage together for school. The topic is 'living in the moment' and everything in the collage has to be of yourself having fun or doing something very odd. I personally do not do odd things or have fun, so I just took pictures of myself with my friends if you would call them that. My _friends_, by the way, are Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. They aren't the liveliest bunch of people to hang out with but I can't complain. They mind their business and I mind my own so there are no problems. Seriously, I could pull out twenty cases of cash and they wouldn't question me, even if they knew there was a robbery. Not that I would rob anyone…I'm just saying if that was the case. But yeah, I took twenty five pictures of my group including myself.

Wait…_hold on._

I only have twenty four.

I count through my pictures again and I come up with only twenty four. I swear I had twenty five pictures the other night when I left the English building. Let's see…I printed them, placed them in my binder, and met the crazy stalker...

Oh shit, all my photos fell out that night. He could have easily taken one…no wonder he placed his hands in his pockets right afterward. Fuck, the guy is probably drooling over the picture right now. It was the only one where I was smiling and I do not smile. I smile like every blue moon. I can't take another one. Well, I can but it would be so fake and painful. Damn him!

I crunch loudly on my potato chips to express my anger. Yes, they were the baked kind. I try not to eat 'junk' foods and when I do, I get the best available. I don't want be fifty with fat bubbling out and a doctor saying I'm going to die of heart failure. I want to have a long life, perhaps get married and maybe a few kids. _What?_ Someone has to continue the family line since my brother is screwing every man out there. Yep…it's true; hopefully you can cope with this information. I know I can't and now that I think about it …that is probably why he has plastic on his furniture.

Eww…I think I'm going to puke.

I place my chips down and gulp down my can of soda to stop the bile from rising up in my throat. I feel so dirty…thinking about those activities. 'I'm going to be on a one-way train to hell' as my father put it if I continued to think this way. My father is a major homophobe; he basically disowned Itachi and he said if I went down that path too, he would kill me. I have no doubt that he would follow through. He has the power to make my death look like an accident and strangely, I want to finish my life span so I will fray from that path. Wouldn't you?

_Wait…what's that sound?_

My eyes drift down to my vibrating phone in my bag to see that it was Neji calling. I wonder what he wants.

"Hello?" I answer dully. Neji chuckles on the other end.

"Lively as ever I see…"

"Hn. What do you want?"

"I was wondering did you want to go to a party this weekend at Shikamaru's. I heard basically all of campus will be there."

"Nah…you know I hate big things like that. Lot's of people bother me."

"Aww…come on. You can't seriously allow me to arrive alone. I might get raped by some hobo."

"That was the stupidest thing I ever heard. Goodbye Neji." I was about to hang up before Neji stops me.

"Don't hang up Sasuke. Just think about it…you can perhaps meet some pretty ladies, fill up on your dosage on alcohol and even get laid. You're winning all around."

I sigh. "Laid? Seriously Neji, you think I would hop in the bed with some random chick. She can have some kind of fucking disease. Sorry, I'll pass." Neji remains quiet as he thinks things over. Somehow I knew what he was thinking before he even responded.

"Is this about the other night at the campus? Are you freaked out that that guy would be there?" I don't say anything. He knew how freaked out I was that night when I went over to his house so of course I would be a bit skeptical. _Who wouldn't?_

"Sasuke…I'll make sure nothing happens to you and if he does come around, we will call the police. Alright?"

"Yeah...whatever. Give me time to think about it and I'll let you know."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" I flip my phone shut and lean back in my chair. I don't want to go to that party. It's most likely he will be there if he hangs around the campus and I don't want to spend my whole night looking around every corner. Seriously, with all those people hanging around, I would be walking into my own death trap. It is best I stay home and work on my assignments. I really don't want to replay what happened after the incident.

**(Flashback)**

My car quickly parked itself in front of the Hyuuga residence and I immediately hopped out my car. My heart was beating erratically as sweat dripped down my forehead and I swore my rising panic was going to cause me to pass out on the Hyuugas' lawn. I didn't know if the blond somehow magically followed me or knew where I was going but my mind was darting everywhere, never truly focusing and I didn't know why.

I made it to the door and rang the doorbell. I actually pushed the white button several times before the door finally opened. It was Hinata, Neji's cousin.

"S-Sasuke…" I looked up at her. "What's wrong?" I rubbed my palms against my jeans and glanced around.

"Uhh…is Neji home?" She nodded and opened the door wider.

"Yes, please come in. He's up in his room."

I mumbled a 'thanks' and took my shoes off by the door before walking up the slanted staircase. Their house was large like my family's except we have an extra floor, a guest house, and a gated garage. _Yeah_, we're that rich.

I finally made it to Neji's door and opened it without knocking. I'm normally respectful with one's privacy but at that moment, I could care less. The only thing that mattered was my pounding heart and my blasting head-ache. Neji must have noticed something was wrong too because he immediately stopped what he was doing on his computer and approached me.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" I stared at him, unable to say anything. My mind was failing me as well as my other processes.

"Sasuke, say something. Are you okay?" I was about to answer him but I started to feel my knees collapse from under me. Next thing I knew, my face was buried in his shirt and his arms were wrapped my waist, holding me up. He must have caught me before my face met the floor.

How embarrassing, right?

"Sasuke…what's wrong?!" Neji lifted me up and slowly guided me to his bed. Before I even made it though, I vomited in his trashcan by his dresser. I couldn't even look at him after I was done emptying my stomach. I was disgusted and ashamed of myself. You can blame this on my damn Uchiha pride.

"My trashcan, how could you?! My poor waste disposal." I managed to look at him with a weak glare. _Who cares about a fucking trashcan?_ He placed his hands up, in a defensive manner.

"What? You could have gone to the bathroom….but no, you had to come in here to empty your stomach. Now, my room stinks."

"Hn." I shrugged, not really caring about his issues.

"Well Uchiha, do you have a reason for being here tonight?" He asked, while handing me a towel from his closet.

"What do you think asshole? Of course I have a reason…I was almost killed." I stood up and started pacing. He was right…his room was starting to smell but I pushed that thought aside. "Neji…there was this guy…"

His pale eyes, gazed me over. "A guy? I didn't know you swung that way." I pulled my hair in frustration. Did he just miss the part where I said I was almost killed?

"No Neji! I do not swing that way. There was this guy and he approached me like he knew me, like he really knew me." I watched as Neji processed this information. He seemed to be having a hard time.

"Okay…maybe he really did know you?"

I glared at him. "No, listen…he doesn't know me but he claims to know me. Understand? Like he knew that I like to take pictures and that I have asthma! He even knew where my inhaler was in my book bag."

"So…" Neji drawled out.

"I never used that damn thing on campus before! Actually I haven't used it since my 16th birthday when my brother decided to buy me a tarantula as a gift and placed it on my face. I'm 19 years old Neji, it would be impossible for him to know."

"Oh…I think you have a stalker then…"

"You think!" I screamed at him. He remained silent as I started to pace again. I couldn't sit still for some reason. Then I _heard _something. Like wheels against gravel…how I knew that, I had no idea.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered lowly, my ears on full alert.

"No Sasuke…why are you whispering?" I smacked my hand over his mouth. That idiot! Is he trying to get me killed?

"Shut-up, that could be him! He could have followed me and is waiting for me to leave."

"Sasuke…I think you are over-reacting." Neji stood up and walked over to his opened window. Without thinking, I grabbed his legs causing him to fall forward on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Saving your life! He could have some kind of pistol and shoot you. Trust me…I saw these things happen on TV. Now Shut-up! I need to think." Neji glared at me but nonetheless remained quiet.

"Alright, I'm going to close the window. He won't shoot me because he wants me so stay here. I'm going to get rid of him." I stood up and bravely walked over to the window. Who am I kidding; I thought my heart was going to explode. Neji, on the other hand, had buried his face in the carpet. He probably just realized how close he was to being killed. I know…I felt it only hours before.

"I know you are out there…but if you go away now I won't call the police!" My dark eyes glanced around the perimeter. I couldn't see anything so I stuck my head further out the window. "Don't make me call them!"

Suddenly, a man approached from under the window and I swore I almost fell out. I would have been dead if Neji didn't pull me back in.

"You idiot! What are you doing? The neighbors are going to call the police and not put your stalker in jail, but you. Shut up!" Neji pushed me onto the bed and glared. "Don't say a word." I decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being. I didn't want Neji to kick me out.

"Sorry Uncle, my friend thought he saw something. It won't happen again." Neji called out the window. I faintly heard another voice before Neji closed the window and turned to me.

"Sasuke…I think you are really paranoid tonight. Maybe a shower and some sleeping pills will do you some good. You can stay over if you would like." I glared at the window.

"I'm not paranoid Neji. I know he was out there. It's only a matter of time before he gets what he wants. Hello, he fucking chased me as I ran out the English building. If I was fat, he would have surely got me, that's all I'm saying. "

"If you were fat, he probably wouldn't want you." I grunted in response and crossed my arms. _Stalkers don't care what size you are, they just want you._

"So, here are some clothes for tonight…" Neji pulled out a pair of boxers and a white tee shirt and handed them to me. "The boxers are new. Keep them. In the bathroom, there is a bottle of sleeping pills, take only two. Got that? And while you are in shower, I'm going to set up the guest room."

I stood up and left for the bathroom, not bothering to respond. I was tired of talking, listening, and just about everything.

"Sasuke…wait…" I turned around for Neji to shove his soiled trashcan in my hands. "This is new. Keep it." I glared at him while he pushed me out of the room. What the hell was I going to do with his trashcan?

_Oh right…_

I had to wash it.

**(End of flashback)**

I snap out of my thoughts as my phone begins vibrating again. I push back my empty bag of chips to see that the caller is unknown. I figure the person has the wrong number so I send them to the voice mail. Surprisingly, they didn't get the message since my phone was vibrating again. I answer the phone.

"Hello? I don't know wh-" The person cuts me off.

"_Sasuke... you can't run away from me. I suggest you learn that_." The voice was smooth with a hint of warning. That voice…it was him. How did he get my number? I wasn't sure if I even wanted the answer.

"H-how did y-you get my number?" I asked, looking around my apartment. I know he's watching me. _I just know it._

The person on the other line laughs.

"_Oh Sasuke…I know everything about you." _ I drop my phone after that, shattering the screen. My only way of communication is destroyed but I don't care. The feeling bile rising in my throat is more important. I rush to the bathroom where I go through another round of vomit.

I didn't want to believe it but it's true…

I have a _stalker_...

And somehow, I don't know what to do.

* * *

**Aww…thanks for the reviews everyone (I really love them). They make me really happy and push me to post. I have to update 'Forever Silent' first so expect an update after that!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter, enjoy!

**Pairing: NaruSasu **

**Warnings: OOCness and language for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction, that's it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**P**a**R**a**N**o**I**a

"_Perfect paranoia is perfect awareness."_

_

* * *

  
_

I can't sleep. It's almost time for me to get up and I didn't get any sleep all night. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I'm so worked up over this stalker guy. Things never bother me and now I can't even close my eyes. When I do, I hear something. It's either a creak or a scraping noise or even worse his voice. That smooth voice with a hint of malice which puts me on a haywire. I hate it. It's disgusting and it's creepy. And what do I do? Freeze up like a damn ice cube and throw up in the nearest bathroom. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me? I should have more back bone than this. I am an Uchiha for godsakes! I should fight back with fire!

Wait…what was that?

I swear I just heard someone knocking.

_Knock. _

_Knock._

_Knock._

I sit up and look around. I know I'm not paranoid and that someone is knocking on my door. Should I check it out? I don't know because 5:30 in the morning! It could be the blond and he could snatch me up or something. He's pretty big and I don't think I could take him. Who am I kidding? I can't take him! The only thing I can do is run which is pathetic in my opinion. Heh, it wouldn't surprise me if he brought chloroform with him too; I heard that's what crazy people use. The knocking continues as I debate my actions and I choose to slowly ease from my bed. I move quietly and peek my head out my bedroom door. I feel like this is some kind of movie. You know, the movies where some stupid person goes investigating (me) and gets chopped up because they didn't run when they had the chance. I pray the last part doesn't come true.

I stand by my door for a few more minutes before walking down the hall. I haven't' noticed before but my apartment is pretty freaky when it's dark. All this black feels like you are in some kind of hole. I really need to vary my colors. Don't you think?

Walking until I'm in the living room, I wait and listen for any sign that the person is still there. I know someone is there, maybe they are just waiting but I'm not going to fall into their trap. Heh, I'm smart. I'm not going to give them the chance to shove me in the back of their car.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I swear my heart almost reached my throat. Who the hell knocks that loud? I know I look like a freaking ghost by now. There is no way blood is still flowly circulating. I grab my side table and quietly creep into the kitchen in order to grab some kind of object. I reach into the sink pulling out a large glass. Great choice, I know! I'll hit him with a glass because it is just that deathly. Ugh. I don't know if I could stab someone with a knife. That thought comes after the glass.

With the glass in my hand, I move towards the door and peek out the peek hole. Damn, I can't see anything. The outside hallway is darker than my own damn apartment. Hmm…maybe I should say something then open the door and whack them with the glass. I can't call the police since my phone is broke. Shit.

"_Who is it?"_ I place my ear against the door.

"It's me."

"_Who is 'me'?" _

"Shikamaru, open up."

"_How do I know you are Shikamaru?" _I get my glass in position.

"You really are troublesome…I wouldn't have came out here if-"

I open the door to indeed see Shikamaru. His last response was a dead giveaway. He is the only one that says 'troublesome' and then complains in a bored tone.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He sneezes in response and walks into my living room to sit down.

"Why do you have a glass in you hand?" He asks, avoiding my question. I twiddle the glass in my hand, while making up a lie.

"I was thirsty. I had something to drink. Can I not have something to drink while opening the door?" His brown eyes look at me and I can see them analyzing everything I just said. He probably saw through that big lie I just sputtered out.

"You were having a drink at 5:42 in the morning while someone was constantly knocking on your door?" I stare at him. Well, when he puts it that way, my lie seems pretty ridiculous.

"Yeah." I say anyway. I don't care what he thinks. This is my place and I can do what I want. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Neji was a bit worried. He tried calling you and you wouldn't pick up. He thought something happened or you went crazy. He asked me to stop by since I live close." I grunt and sit down. I'm not crazy. He is the only crazy one for not believing my life is in danger. Any person in their right mind would be pretty freaked out about a stalker.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I allow my eyes to drift to the broken pieces by the kitchen table. I guess I shouldn't have broken that.

"My phone broke." I answer monotonously; my voice gave nothing away.

"How?" He presses further.

"I don't know." He sighs and folds his hands.

"How?"

"I said, 'I don't know."

"You're lying to me. Why are you lying to me?" He questions.

"What's with all these questions?" I start getting defensive. "You don't need to know how my phone broke. It just broke alright. Things break! I'll just buy a fucking new one!" I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I shouldn't have snapped like that. What the hell is wrong with me? Now he knows something is definitely wrong.

"Look…I'm sorry. It's just that I'm tired and I really don't feel like thinking. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Shikamaru nods and leans back on the sofa. "Sasuke, for me to help you…you need to realize that you have a problem."

I stare at him and stand up. What the hell? I'm not dealing with this psychology shit especially with him. He's insinuating that I'm the crazy one but the stalker blond is the crazy one. I may not be my normal self right now but who is? You can't be yourself every god damn minute. It's just not natural! These damn psychology majors think they have everything figured out about the human mind but they are not even close.

"I don't have time for this." I make my way towards my room, leaving him on the couch. I don't care if he stays or leaves. He just better not bother me.

"You can't get rid of me Sasuke. I'm you're friend, so I'm going to stick around." He calls and for some reason, I feel content with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrive on campus around a quarter to nine. Shikamaru drove me to the campus because he too had class to that morning. I was going to complain but I was so tired with him and everything that I obliged. Now that I think about, I should have complained. What if I need my car in order to get away from that blond? I guess he could catch me now if he wanted to. I doubt I could run. I'm so exhausted and weak. I shouldn't have come to class today. What was I thinking?

I sulk into my seat in the back of my photojournalism class. Today is the class presentations with collages. You know, the 'Living in the moment' project where one of my pictures was stolen. I really don't feel like presenting or talking much so I'll make mines short. The professor is really lazy so I doubt he'd care.

"Who would like to go first?" He asks. I stand up, not even giving a chance for my peers to respond and walk to the front of the room. I wanted to get this done and over with so I could take a nap.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is my collage representing the assigned topic, 'Living in the moment'. As you can see I have 24 pictures of myself and friends, which were taken off guard. This reinforces the 'moment' effect. I assume most of you were hoping to see odd or perhaps fun pictures but that's not me. This is me. I did have one picture though which was the centerpiece of my project but unfortunately someone took it. It's seems people have fetishes with pictures and people." I look at my classmates. The whole female population was basically drooling over my pictures. _Disgusting. _

"I'm not going to explain what is happening in these photos for each can tell a story in its own way. Hopefully, you can use your imagination because that's what photography is about." I place my collage in the front of the room and walk back to my desk. I hear the girls giggle and talk about my pictures but I ignore them.

"Great presentation Sasuke. I would never expect anything less from you." The professor says and I ignore him. I doubt I didn't have to anything and he would say the same thing.

"So…who's next?" He calls and the class continues with the presentations. I tune everyone out and lean back into my chair. My mind keeps drifting back to what Shikamaru said. I do realize that I have a problem but what am I suppose to do? Tell the police? The police will just put my life in more danger! Plus, Neji just thinks I'm paranoid so maybe I shouldn't worry so much.

Yeah…I shouldn't worry. Right?

Oh…what the hell am I thinking about?

I should be worried! He could be on the campus right now and I wouldn't even know. The thought continues to tick in my mind and before I knew it, class was dismissed. I stand up, grabbing my backpack and start to walk towards the library.

I wasn't even five feet away from the library though before I was shoved from behind into an empty storage closet. What the hell? The door closes and I try to turn around but a voice stops me.

"_Sasuke…are you ignoring me now?"_

I freeze, dropping my bag to the floor.

* * *

_Reviews Please :)_

**Tell me what you think…who's in the closet?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: NaruSasu **  
**Warnings: OOCness and language for now.**  
**Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction, that's it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**P**a**R**a**N**o**I**a

"Perfect paranoia is perfect awareness."

* * *

I seriously do not know what to do in this situation. Here I am, standing in a janitor's closet wondering what the fuck has the world come to. Seriously, who pushes people into closets? Yeah, I know crazy stalkers…but the person behind me isn't a stalker. Therefore I am at a lost at what to do. I'm seriously thinking about introducing the person to my fist but they may be a little too harsh. Perhaps, every curse word know to mankind would suffice. Yeah that would do… because you see I have a very colorful mouth. I guess you could blame it on my good- for- nothing parents. They were never home to teach me right from wrong. I basically learned most things for Itachi and everyone knows he is far from being sane. Hello, plastic coverings on his furniture!

"What the freaking fuck Neji! What shithead pushes people in Janitor closets? Do you know how much I want to beat the shit out of you?! Damn, I seriously thought you were Naruto for a second. Oh gosh…I can just imagine the things he would do…"

Neji laughs and places his hands on my shoulders. I stare at his hands. He better move those hands before I chop them off. I'm really pissed right now.

"Calm down Uchiha…I was just kidding. Pull out the stick sometime soon okay?" I glare at him. He must really want to meet my fist.

"Anyway, I was just wondering were you ignoring me because you never returned my calls. I called you like fifty times last night about the party coming up. Since you didn't answer, I sent Shikamaru over this morning to see if your stalker had his way with you."

Neji laughs and I push my way past him out the closet. I can't believe he thinks my situation is funny. This is serious. The blond could really have his way with me and to think Neji was my best friend. What friend does shit like this?

"Oh Sasuke…don't be like that. I'm just kidding." Neji closes the closet door and follows me down the hall. At this time, I get a good look at his attire. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and red converses. Strangely, those jeans look like mines.

"Those jeans…" He cuts me off.

"Yeah…they're yours. Sorry, I really like them. Actually, I love all the shit you own." I roll my eyes and head into the library. I wish he wouldn't follow me.

"So tell me what happened? Shikamaru never called me this morning…lazy bum…" Neji asks, plopping down in one of leather chairs. I stare at him, truly expressing my annoyance with him. Of course, he doesn't get it and it makes me wonder why I continue to put up with him so long.

"My phone broke last night. You know I only have a cell phone and no house phone, so I couldn't call you back. Sorry I worried you _mother._" I say sarcastically. Neji frowns and bites his lip.

"Well, are you going to get a new one?" Again, I stare at him. I hate it when people ask me stupid questions. It's like when your phone rings and you obviously hear it ringing but the person still asks 'Do you know your is phone ringing and are you going to answer it?' Like what the hell? Obviously, if I wanted to answer it, I would have. It's amazing that these people can claim they have a brain.

"What do you think Neji? Of course I'm going to get a new phone you idiot. How else am I'm going to keep my brother away? Remember last time he showed up and he didn't want to leave? Yeah…that's not happening again."

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was funny. He brought his boyfriend over and practically kicked you out your apartment." That memory caused me to shudder and pinch myself. Those days were the worst moments of my life and I'm sure my eyes are still tainted.

"I hate Itachi." I say finally. Neji laughs and pulls out his planner, opening it to a marked page.

"So are you coming to the party? If you don't, I'm going to give your address to every desperate girl out there." I glare at him, hard.

"Come on…it will be fun. Some hot females…" He taunts.

"Sexy females...older females…girl-on-girl females…" He continues and I'm starting to wonder if Neji is sick in the head.

"Luscious females…vivacious females…" He goes on.

"Fuck Neji, shut up. I'll go alright if it gets you to leave me the hell alone." Neji smirks and leans back in his chair, feeling accomplished. He knows what to do to get me to cave and I hate him for that. I really do.

"Now that that is settled, here are the details: Party is at Shikamaru's, starts at 9 ends whenever, dress whatever, people from other schools will be there, and be prepared for tons of alcohol, sex, loud music, and a massive hangover.." I stare at him. What the hell? This isn't a party…it is some kind of zoo! I'm not going!

"I know what you thinking and you are going even if I have to drag your sorry ass there. Now, I have to get to class but call me once you get a phone before I show up at your place tonight."

"Hn." I watch him pack up his things and leave and I'm happy he is gone. He is so annoying and causes me to lose focus. My studying has been set back an hour all thanks to him and now I'm going to have work twice as hard.

I start to read my book, copying notes when needed and I stop after two hours. I tend to study so hard I forget about important things like food. I'm starving and wouldn't mind eating a fresh cold cut sub. There are so amazing with those big tomatoes. I swear I could just live off of eating tomatoes for the rest of my life.

With that in mind, I grab my items and stand up to leave. I am about to head to the exit too until I see my worst nightmare. That blond had just walked in and was talking to the librarian. I feel my heart about to give out as quickly stumble behind the nearest bookshelf. I probably look like an idiot peeking being books but I don't know what to do. I glance over him and take notice of his attire. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt, blue jeans with designer holes, and brown flip flops. His blonde hair was all spiked all over his head which made me think it was natural. Hmm…I never saw anyone before with that kind of hair. I wonder where he is from. I continue to watch him until he glances up and follows where the librarian was pointing. She was pointing to the book aisle in which I was standing. I start to panic.

'_Oh shit…where to run? Do I run? Wait…I'm not a girl!'_ Despite my thoughts, I back up and dash into another book aisle. As I look around, I don't see him and I wonder where he could have possibly gone. I look around the book shelf to find no one there and creep around the other aisle. No one was there which causes me to believe he left and I let out a breath I didn't know I've been holding. I can't believe I let my paranoia get a hold of me. It's seriously ruining my life.

Shaking my head, I back up and make to turn to find I can't. Someone was standing behind me, very close too, blocking my path. I froze like an ice cube before managing to turn my head. I knew who it was but like an idiot I had to look. You know in those movies, how people do stupid stuff when they should be getting the hell outta of there? Well, right now I'm one of those stupid people.

My dark eyes meet blue and after that second I make a dash to find again I can't. His hand was gripped tightly on my book bag which was on my back so he could easily pull me back. _What the fuck?_ I was about to scream something before his hand covered my mouth. Oh gosh, was he going to suffocate me in the library? My eyes widen at the thought. I don't want to die.

I feel him shuffle behind me before he leans down next to my ear. His breath graces my skin and I swear my heart is ready to burst and not in a good way either.

"Sasuke…you shouldn't run. It's a waste of time but if you wish to play this game, I'm up for the chase. After all, we both know who is going to win." He whispers and I frantically try to move away from him. I'm scared as shit. What if he has some kind of weapon?!

"Stop." He says firmly and slides his leg between mines while placing his other hand on my hip. "We don't want to cause attention, now do we?" He voice holds an underlying threat that I shook my head 'no'.

"Good. Now that we have that cleared up, tell me…why do you run from me? You left me in a bad state the last time we met…" I remain still, not even blinking an eyelash.

"Was it because you were scared?" His fingers play in the loop holes of my jeans. "Hm? You shouldn't be scared Sasuke…I would never hurt you. Never think otherwise…I want to protect you." At that moment, his hand grazes past my stomach and that's when my mind kicks back in. I stomp on his foot, causing him to release me and basically sprint out the library. I hear him laugh as I make it towards the exit and the disgust fills my stomach.

I don't know what to do but I won't tell Neji or Shikamaru. I have to solve this on my own. I just need to think of a plan and I have perfect one in mind.

Naruto is not going to know what hit him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wait for Shikamaru by his car, grateful that he was on time. He is usually late so he must be concerned of my well being. Figures, so am I. He looks at me with a bored expression as he opens his car and he gets in. I follow his actions and we sit in silence. He doesn't start the car, just stares at the dashboard before pulling out a cigarette. I don't say anything because one simple mistake allows him to read me like a book.

"Sasuke…what happened?" He asks, exhaling the smoke. I glance out the window and remain quiet. Hopefully, he will get the message,

"I'm not starting the car until you tell me. I'm trying to help you." I glare at him. This is not help. If he really wants to help me, he would take me to the store to get a new phone.

"Nothing." I respond.

"Was it him?" He looks at me while glancing out the window..

"Was it who?" I take notice in my nails.

"Your admirer." He smirks.

"You mean my crazy ass stalker, who traps me in libraries?!" I look away; I cannot believe I just told him. See, my friends are deceivers. They can say stuff which can make anyone cave and that's saying something. I'm an Uchiha for god sakes.

"He trapped you in a library?"

"I'm not talking about this…" Shikamaru chuckles and tosses his cigarette out the window.

"Troublesome." He says and pulls out of the parking lot. I close my eyes after that, enjoying to breeze as we drive to the cellular store. If I would have looked out the window though, I would have seen a certain blond, leaning by a tree with an unreadable face. It seems he was watching me just now but next time he won't be so lucky.

* * *

**Sorry for long update. It seems teachers love to bombard me with projects senior year. Anyhow, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
